Feelings of Love
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: awal nya gadis itu memilih tinggal di Jepang karena ingin bersama dengan pujaan hati nya, namun seperti nya takdir berkata lain, pujaan hati nya memiliki kekasih. namun siapa yang tahu rahasia didalam nya. TBC or RnR
1. Prologue

**DISCLAMER NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : HinaXSasu**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata Uchiha. Nama yang disandang nya ketika ia berusia empat tahun. Ayah dan ibu nya tewas ditempat karena kecelakaan, sedangkan adik nya, Hanabi meninggal ketika ia dibawa kerumah sakit. Awal nya sang ibu mengajak Hinata untuk ke rumah paman nya, Hizashi Hyuuga, di Osaka. Namun ia menolak dengan alasan ingin bermain bersama sahabat nya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hingga saat itu terjadi, saat tiba di Prefectur Osaka, mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayah nya, Hiashi Hyuuga, ditabrak oleh mobil container hingga terpental lima meter dari lokasi. Hikari Hyuuga dan Hiashi Hyuuga tewas ditempat. Hikari melindungi adik nya, Hanabi yang berusia satu tahun dari pecahan kaca yang akhir nya bersarang dipunggung sang ibu. Sedangkan Hiashi meninggal karena berbenturan dengan kaca mobil yang menembus kepala nya.

Hanabi memang di nyatakan sekarat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, tubuh nya yang kecil terhimpit oleh jok mobil dan tubuh sang ibu hingga tulang rusuk dan tulang kaki nya yang masih raput patah. Hanabi meninggal saat diri nya dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Awal nya Hinata yang mendengar berita itu di TV yang ada dirumah Sasuke hanya mematung shock, namun Itachi yang waktu itu berusia tujuh tahun dan Jenius menyentak nya hingga ia sadar dan kembali ke alam nyata. Mikoto dan Fugaku yang mendengar berita itu langsung membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit tempat jenazah keluarga Hyuuga berada.

Fugaku membawa mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak memperdulikan pengendara lain nya yang memaki diri nya. didalam mobil, Hinata terus- terusan menangis. Mikoto memeluk Hinata, ia juga ikut menangis. Hikari, orang yang sudah dianggap nya saudari sendiri meningal dengan begitu tragis.

Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi hanya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin, gadis itu sangat terpukul karena keluarga nya meninggal.

Fugaku memarkirkan mobil nya di parkiran yang tersedia dihalaman rumah sakit itu. Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Hinata langsung keluar menyusul Fugaku yang sudah keluar duluan dari mobil. Mikoto dapat melihat, Fugaku yang tergesa- gesa menanyakan dimana ruangan keluarga Hyuuga.

Sedikit banyak Mikoto tau, bagaimana rasa nya menjadi Fugaku, Hiashi adalah salah satu orang yang sangat penting bagi nya setelah keluarga nya. Hashi adalah orang yang membantu Fugaku untuk mendekati nya, Hiashi juga yang membatu ekonomi keluarga Uchiha saat sedang krisis. Dan tidak hanya itu, Hiashi juga yang membuat keluarga Uchiha bisa kaya seperti sekarang.

Fugaku menarik tangan Mikoto untuk menuju lantai dua. Hinata ada digendongan Itachi, dari tadi Hinata tidak berhenti menangis. Itachi tau gadis itu sangat kehilangan, Hinata bahkan hanya menyebutkan nama keluarga nya dalam tangisan nya yang memilukan.

Diruang jenazah keluarga Hyuuga, sudah berdiri sosok kerabat dekat Hyuuga. Disana sangat terasa duka keluarga yang menyelimuti nya. Hinata turun dari gendongan Itachi, gadis kecil itu langsung berlari kearah ranjang ibu nya.

Hinata menangis meraung dengan memeluk jenazah sang ibu yang wangi akan bunga Lavender. Hinata masih tidak percaya, ibu nya yang tadi pagi masih tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala nya kini sudah tidak ada, bahkan tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menepuk puncak kepala nya sekarang terasa dingin. senyum yang biasa ditunjukan kepada nya kini sudah tidak ada, bahkan tubuh nya kaku.

Mikoto mendekati jenazah sahabat nya itu, tangan nya yang putih dengan gemetar mengusap lembut pipi Hikari yang dingin. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa sahabat karib nya sekarang sudah tiada. Tidak akan ada senyuman ringan yang biasa nya wanita itu perlihatkan saat ia bertemu. Tidak akan ada lagi kekehan lembut yang biasanya wanita itu keluarkan saat ia bercerita tentang Fugaku. Tidak akan ada lagi tepukan ringan yang biasanya wanita itu lakukan saat ia bertengkar dengan Fugaku. Tidak akan ada lagi ucapan semangat yang wanita itu tunjukan saat ia putus asa dengan semua itu, dan tidak akan ada lagi pelukan dari wanita itu saat ia menangis. Tidak akan ada lagi.

Mikoto ikut mendekap jenazah sahabat nya itu sama seperti Hinata. Tangisan meraung yang memilukan keluar dari dua mulut wanita dan gadis yang sedang memeluk jenazah wanita yang bernama Hikari itu.

.

.

.

Fugaku berdiri kaku samping jenazah sahabat nya itu, rambut coklat Hiashi yang biasa nya dibanggakan itu kini terurai kaku dikepala nya. Fugaku memejamkan mata nya, ia tidak kuat melihat sahabat nya seperti ini, dari dulu, ia dan Hiashi sudah dibesarkan bersama, dari klan yang sama- sama kolot sampai sukses seperti sekarang, Hiashi selalu ada disamping nya.

Fugaku menangis tanpa suara, kesedihan dihati nya menutupi ego dan gengsi yang selama ini ada didalam diri nya. Ia membuka mata nya, manatap wajah Hiashi dengan seksama, pipi yang biasa merona merah ketika sedang berada didekat Hikari itu kini dingin.

Ia menyentuh tangan Hiashi yang dingin, tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mencemooh nya saat ia sedang curhat tentang Mikoto, tidak ada lagi pukulan lembut dibahu yang biasa pria itu lakukan saat mereka bertemu, tidak ada lagi decihan kesal saat Hikari lebih memilih Mikoto yang meminta nya berbelanja dibandingkan menemani nya menonton film. Tidak ada lagi, obrolan ejekan yang biasa terlontar saat keluarga mereka sedang berkumpul minum teh. Tidak akan ada lagi.

Tepukan ringan dirasakan nya ketika saudara kembar Hiashi itu berada didekat nya, mata nya yang biasa dingin itu kini memerah karena menangis. Suara yang biasa dikeluarkan dengan dingin itu kini serak dan parau. Fugaku memeluk Hizashi dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia tidak menyangka sahabat nya yang sudah lama bersama itu akan pergi secepat ini.

Hizashi pun tidak menyangka saudara kembar yang selalu mengejeknya payah ini pergi secepat ini, meninggalkan gadis kecil yang kini sedang menangis meraung bersama Mikoto yang sedang memeluk jenazah kakak ipar nya itu, Hikari.

Mereka semua menoleh keasal suara saat pintu mendadak dibuka. Disana, Kushina Namikaze dan sang suami, Minato Namikaze sedang berdiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Minato langsung berlari kearah Hiashi yang terbaring kaku diranjang rumah sakit, air mata nya mengalir, biar bagaimana pun Hiashi selalu ada disisi nya untuk menyemangati diri nya saat mendekati Kushina yang jutek.

Kushina sendiri sudah menangis keras saat dimobil tadi, Kushina sempat kaget dan shock saat saat mendengar berita itu, hingga Minato menarik nya dan langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat Hiashi dan keluarga nya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi dan keluarga nya dimakamkan di dekat kuil keluarga Hyuuga yang ada di Osaka. Tempat dimana keluarga besar Hyuuga dimakamkan. Dari kemarin, Hinata terus saja menangis, bahkan ia menolak berbicara.

Hinata akan diurus oleh keluarga Uchiha, awal nya Hinata akan diurus oleh Hizashi selaku paman atau Hikake selaku kakek nya. Namun Fugaku menolak menyetujui nya, Hinata akan tinggal bersama nya, awal nya mereka menolak dengan protes, namun dengan satu ucapan dari Hinata membuat semua nya bungkam.

"Aku ingin tinggal dengan, Fugaku- ji. " Ujar Hinata. Setelah itu, gadis itu selalu diam, bahkan saat Sasuke mengajak nya berbicara Hinata hanya diam saja.

.

.

Setelah setahun, Hinata mau lagi berbicara. Mikoto adalah orang yang sangat senang dengan Hinata yang kini mau berbicara. Bahkan ia mengundang teman- teman nya makan malam dirumah nya untuk merayakan nya.

Perlahan- lahan, Hinata mulai melupakan kesedihan nya dengan bersosialisasi dengan sekitar nya.

Diusia nya yang menginjak lima belas tahun, Mikoto yang sudah ia anggap ibu itu meninggal karena penyakit kanker serviks yang tiba- tiba dialami nya. Awal nya Fugaku sudah mencoba merawat Mikoto dirumah sakit, tapi virus kanker itu tiba- tiba menyebar membuat Mikoto meningal setelah dirawat dirumah sakit.

Menurut dokter yang menangani keadaan Mikoto, Mikoto terserang virus yang berasal dari pil KB yang ditelan nya. gangguan pada pil itu membuat Mikoto tidak hamil, namun merusak sistem jaringan pada kewanitaan nya hingga menyebabkan Kanker Serviks.

Setelah Mikoto meninggal, Fugaku jadi sering melamun. Perusahaan yang awal nya sukses itu menurun.

Hinata baru berusia genap lima belas tahun ketika perusahaan Uchiha bangkrut. Itachi yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga setelah itu, ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di cafe selama setengah hari. Sasuke yang tidak mau hanya mengandalkan kakak nya pun ikut membantu Itachi dengan bekerja sebagai model.

Keuangan sempat cukup terpenuhi saat mereka berdua bekerja, Hinata hanya membantu Fugaku yang saat itu sering melamun, membantu dengan menyiapkan makanan atau pun menyiapkan pakaian. Namun semakin lama Hinata merasa jenuh, ia mencoba mengembalikan Fugaku seperti semula dengan mengajak Fugaku jalan- jalan.

Fugaku akhir nya tidak terlalu seperti dulu, hanya saja kali ini daya tahan nya sering menurun membuat Sasuke dan Itachi terpaksa mencari uang lebih banyak demi ayah nya, Fugaku.

Hinata yang tidak mau bertopang tangan saja akhirnya membantu kedua nya bekerja. Teman Hinata yang bernama Sakura, kekasih Naruto Namikaze menawari nya sebagai model di agency milik tempat nya bekerja.

Hinata mencoba melamar disana, dengan berpakaian sederhana, Hinata datang kesana. Awal nya para staf sempat mencemooh nya, namun sutradara yang bernama Jiraya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan nya, mengklime nya sebagai nona photogenic, dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang bekerja sebagai model.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bekerja saat hanya dibutuhkan saja, Hinata bekerja tiap hari. Diawali dengan diri nya yang menjadi model dan berakhir dengan diri nya yang menjadi aktris.

Puluhan piala award Hinata dapatkan saat umurnya genap tujuh belas tahun. Sasuke yang awal nya berprofesi sama dengan nya memilih memutuskan untuk menjadi tutor untuk bimbingan mata pelajaran disekolah nya, memanfaatkan otak nya yang jenius untuk mendapatkan uang.

Itachi tidak melanjutka study nya karena tidak mau membuang- buang biaya. Ia melamar menjadi pekerja kantoran di perusahaan milik mantan kekasih nya, Yugao Uzuki. Yugao yang memang mempunyai biaya, melanjutkan kuliah nya ke Prancis, negara yang terkenal akan kesenian nya. Ia pulang ke Jepang saat tau bahwa Itachi bekerja di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh ayah nya itu.

Yugao yang mengetahui bagaimana pintar nya Itachi mengusulkan agar Itachi menjadi Manager kepada ayah nya, pada awal nya Hachiko sempat menolak usul putri semata wayang nya itu, namun Yugao dengan gigih memaksa ayah nya untuk menjadikan Itachi sebagai Manager, Hachiko hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menganggukan kepala nya saat Yugao memaksa nya. Namun setahun kemudian, ia tidak menyangka, perusahaan yang dipimpin nya menjadi nomer satu saat Itachi menjadi Manager, Itachi membuat perubahan yang bahkan tidak bisa Hachiko fikirkan sedikitpun.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru lulus dari SMA di kejutkan dengan permintaan salah satu fans Hinata yang tidak Hinata fikirkan sedikitpun. Ia meminta Hinata untuk kuliah di Harvard, seluruh pembiayaan kuliah ditanggung oleh nya, asal Hinata mau berfoto bersama nya sebanyak lima belas kali. Tawaran yang menggiurkan, memang, namun Hinata menolak nya dengan alasan merepotkan.

Sebetul nya Hinata menolak nya karena ia mempunyai rasa terhadap Sasuke. Dan ia memilih keputusan yang salah dengan menetap di Jepang. Sasuke mengabarkan pada nya bahwa ia mempunyai kekasih, Karin nama nya. dan Hinata merasa dunia nya hancur seketika. Ia mulai menyibukan diri nya dengan jadwal syuting yang sangat padat demi melupakan sakit dihati nya.

Ia pindah dari rumah dan tinggal di apartemen. Fugaku yang kesehatan nya lebih baik sekarang sudah mulai berjalan- jalan. Namun ia mulai merasa sepi, Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaan sambilan nya menjadi tutor saat musim ujian tiba, Hinata sibuk dengan syuting dan kuliah nya sedangkan Itachi sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan baru nya menjadi direktur di perusahaan Uzuki.

Hinata mengambil kuliah dibidang kedokteran dengan harapan agar ia bisa menyembuhkan orang- orang yang sakit. Namun harapan nya pupus, Fugaku menginginkan perusahaan nya kembali, dan jika perusahaan nya kembali, Hinata yang akan mengurus nya. Hinata yang menuruti permintaan Fugaku akhir nya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kuliah nya.

Diumur nya yang belum menginjak delapan belas tahun, Hinata sudah mempunyai uang yang sangat banyak. Ia mulai mencoba merebut kembali perusahaan yang berada ditangan keluarga Yakushi. Mereka mengajukan kesepakatan dengan Hinata yang akan menjadi pengantin dari Yakushi Kabuto, putra dari Yakushi Orochimaru. Hinata menolak nya dengan alasan enggan menikah terlebih dahulu. Orochimaru yang mendengar perkataan Hinata mengajukan penawaran lain dengan bertunangan, Hinata lagi- lagi menjawab nya dengan enggan bertunangan, sebenarnya ia memang tidak menginginkan nya. Orochimaru lalu menolak pemberian perusahaan dan mengusir Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa kesal karena diusir akhirnya menggunakan media untuk memanipulasi keluarga Yakushi. Awal nya keluarga Yakushi menuding balik Hinata dengan maksud rekayasa, namun permainan Hinata yang licik dan pintar membuat keluarga Yakushi jatuh. Semua perusahaan Yakushi dilelang. Hinata mengangkat dana paling tinggi atas lelangan itu, keluarga Yakushi jatuh bangkrut karena para sponsor mendadak bungkam dan memilih Hinata.

Perusahaan Yakushi diganti nama menjadi Uchiha kembali. Fugaku menerima surat atas pemindahan nama itu menjadi gembira, ia mengatakan ucapan syukur dan terima kasih pada gadis yang sudah menjadi anak nya itu dengan penuh suka cita. Hinata mengusulkan agar Sasuke yang menjadi pengganti diri nya di agency yang sudah memproduksi film nya yang bahkan laris sampai mancanegara.

Sasuke diterima menjadi mo del. Karin akhirnya diputuskan oleh Sasuke karena ketahuan berselingkuh dengan Suigetsu. Hinata beralih profesi dengan menjadi business diperusahaan Uchiha. Gadis itu kembali lagi ke rumah nya di Mansion Uchiha saat tahu bahwa Sasuke resmi putus dengan Karin.

Perusahaan Uchiha berkembang dengan pesat dibawah pimpinan Hinata, dalam waktu satu tahun, Hinata sudah membuat Uchiha menjadi perusahaan nomer satu didunia. Bahkan Itachi yang susah payah membuat perusahaan Uzuki menjadi nomer satu saja kalah.

Beban kembali ditanggung Hinata ketika Hyuuga Corp, diserahkan pada nya oleh sang sepupu, Neji Hyuuga. Neji lebih memilih membangun usaha nya dari awal bersama sang istri, Tenten. Umur nya yang terpaut lima tahun dari Hinata membuat pria itu menjadi dewasa. Hinata akhirnya menerima Hyuuga Corp. Gadis yang baru berusia dua puluh tahun tiga bulan lagi itu hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Uchiha dan Hyuuga corp akhirnya ditangani oleh Hinata, sangat susah memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Itachi sudah mengurusi perusahaan Uzuki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik nya karena akan menikah dengan Yugao. Sasuke, uh, kakak nya itu sedang sibuk syuting.

Jadi yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Jalani saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Delete Or TBC

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Feelings Of Love 1

**DISCLAMER NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SasuXHina**

**Rate : T ** Niat nya M, tapi berhubung ini bulan puasa, jadi Yuko milih rate T aja deh. Tapi ini semi M lohhh ****

**akhir- akhir ini Yuko jadi mikirin fic yang lebih ke unsur Family daripada yang Drama. jadi Yuko mencoba membuat cerita yang terinspirasi dari mimpi Yuko yang terkesan abal.**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**N**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**HINATA OOC**

TAP TAP TAP

suara Mansion yang tadi nya tenang itu berubah menjadi gaduh saat ada gesekan High Heels yang bergesekan dengan marmer putih yang menjadi lantai Mansion nya. Sasuke Uchiha membenamkan kepala nya ke bantal yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat sandaran kepala nya, ia menyelimuti seluruh tubuh nya dengan selimut yang tadi sempat menutupi pinggang nya. Ia sudah menduga akan datang nya seseorang dengan gaduh ketika kabar tentang nya melesat ketelinga wanita itu.

BRAK

tidak sampai lima menit ia berbicara dalam hati, pintu sudah didobrak paksa oleh seorang wanita yang sudah familiar di kehidupan nya selama ini. Sasuke makin merapatkan selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh nya saat di dengar nya suara High Heels makin mendekat.

"Sasuke- kun. " Ujar seorang wanita menggoyangkan tubuh pria yang terbalut selimut itu. Sasuke tidak menggerming dan tetap diam ditempat nya. Wanita berambut Indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata Uchiha itu berkacak pinggang. Pelayan yang ada di depan pintu mengernyitkan alis nya saat Nyonya muda mereka mendekati nya. Hinata tampak makin mendekat dan berbisik ke salah satu pelayan yang berambut Coklat muda, tampak sang pelayan yang menggigit bibir bawah nya sebelum menunduk hormat ke arah majikan nya itu. Hinata berbalik menyeringai dan bersidekap memandang tempat Sasuke berbaring, tak lama kemudian sang pelayan berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Maki itu membawakan sebaskom air dan menyerahkan nya pada Hinata. Hinata menerima nya dengan tersenyum.

Ia melangkahkan kaki nya mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih tertutup selimut. Hinata berganti memegan baskom yang berisi air tu dengan satu tangan- Tangan kiri-, sedangkan tangan kanan nya sudah berada di atas selimut yang Sasuke gunakan. Para pelayan yang tau akan apa yang terjadi pada Tuan muda nya hanya menutup mata karena tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hinata menyeringai dan membuka selimut itu.

BRUSSSSSS

"HINATA. " ucap- Teriak Sasuke dengan mata yang melotot tajam melihat Hinata yang sedang bersidekap dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Bayangkan saja, setelah Hinata membuka selimut itu, Hinata langsung menyiram Sasuke dengan air yang ada di baskom itu tepat di tubuh nya membuat Sasuke langsung bangun terduduk dengan mata yang melotot.

"Kalian bisa meninggalkan kami sekarang. Tutup pintu nya ya. " Ujar Hinata tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang menatap nya melotot malah menyuruh para pelayan pergi dan menutup pintu nya. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan ancang- ancang untuk memberikan Deathglare terbaik nya pada anak angkat Fugaku dan Mikoto itu, namun sebelum ia memberikan Deathglare, Hinata sudah memberikan tatapan sangar level dua nya seakan berucap kau- mau- mati- Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke langsung menciutkan nyali nya untuk mendeathglare Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang untuk meminum vitamin agar kesehatan tubuh mu terjaga, da sekarang lihat kau kekurangan Vitamin disaat jadwal mu sedang padat, kau sakit kan. " Ujar Hinata dengan kalem dan lembut, namun tidak mengurangi ketegasan dalam suara nya. Sasuke seperti anak yang sedang diceramahi oleh ibu nya.

"Kakashi- san tadi menghubungi ku, dia bilang kau sakit dari kemarin. Harus apa lagi untuk membuat mu menuruti perintah ku untuk meminum Vitamin, Sasuke. Kau itu sedang naik daun, jangan hambat jadwal syuting mu dengan sakit itu. " Lanjut Hinata yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas atas perkataan nya tadi. Sasuke menatap nya bosan, kenapa dia selalu melebih lebihkan hal yang menurut nya sangat biasa ini.

"Ini hanya Flu, Hinata. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. " Ucap Sasuke dengan merapatkan selimut pada tubuh nya yang terasa dingin karena basah oleh siraman air tadi.

"Flu bisa beresiko menyebabkan penyakit-, "

"Baiklah mantan Nyonya Dokter. " Hinata memutar bola mata nya bosan pada ucapan Sasuke yang menurut nya tidak mau disalahkan. Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas nya yang berwarna Hitam.

"Minum ini. Baca cara pemakaian nya. Istirahat yang cukup. Aku mau pergi lagi ke perusahaan dulu. Jaa. " Ucap Hinata dan menyerahkan seplastik obat Flu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menaruh nya dinakas samping ranjang nya dan berniat mengganti baju nya yang basah sebelum ada suara familiar yang cukup mengancam.

"Pastikan kau meminum semua obat itu sebelum aku pulang. " Ucap Hinata dengan aura yang kelam sambil menatap Sasuke seolah sedang menelanjangi nya, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

BLAMM

pintu ditutup menyisakan Sasuke yang menghela nafas lelah atas kelakuan adik angkat nya itu. Walau pun begitu, jika boleh jujur, ia mencintai wanita itu. Ah, sebaik nya sekarang Sasuke harus segera berganti pakaian agar ia tidak menambah penyakit karena baju nya yang basah.

**Gomen kalo chapter ini sedikit, Yuko malem ngetik nya #plakk. Sebenernya sih masalah waktu, Yuko telat Update buat Jamais, jadinya ini dulu aja deh yang di Update, Yuko udah telat publish abis nya.**

**Yaudah, Yuko mau bales Review dulu.**

**Yumiko Sayaka : **Thanks, ini udah lanjut

**Ayumimikoto : **Ini udah lanjut kan. Makasih atas Review nya

**Faws : **Makasih atas Review nya

**Guest : Itukan **Cuma Prolog, makasih atas Review nya.

**Chibi beary : **Mungkin nanti Hinata bakalan kencan sama Sasori.

**SasuSakuHina00 : **Wah, kalo soal ngebut sih Yuko nggak bisa janji.

**Sagaara. Widya : **Maaf lambat. Yuko banyak kerjaan sih

** .chip : **Maaf lambat

**Lavender bhity- chan : **Makasih atas Review nya

**Yukita Hikaru : **nggak ko, itukan Cuma Prolog.

**Nivellia Neil : **Romance nya mungkin di chapter depan.

**Thanks buat semua yang Review ya. Yuko harap kalian Review lagi.**


End file.
